


Hunger

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma wants a taste of Kuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eicinic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicinic/gifts).



> so. um. i had another lewd thought?
> 
> and. i think this is my first PWP where there's no build up or lead in or anything . . . just. pure smut . . .
> 
> enjoy? /hides
> 
> ((written specifically with Gin in mind, because she deserves some Kuro-loving ;) ))

The loud bass thrums through the floorboards and the walls, matching the rhythm of their heartbeats. Kenma has him pinned against the wall, his mouth hot and wet against his throat. His hand is up Tetsurou's shirt, thumb and forefinger rolling and twisting his nipple between them, eliciting sharp intakes of breath.

Tetsurou isn't sure what prompted all this. They're at one of Bokuto's parties, and halfway through the night Kenma disappeared upstairs. Tetsurou went to check up on him, and found himself in this position almost as soon as he stepped through the door.

"Did you, _ah_ , just want to get me alone?" he asks, a smirk playing about his lips.

Kenma doesn't respond, but he pinches Tetsurou's nipple hard enough for him to hiss, his back arching off the wall. Kenma's tongue presses against his neck, trailing across his skin until he finds another soft spot to suck between his teeth, biting down. Tetsurou groans, grateful for the music pounding beneath their feet to cover up any embarrassing noises.

Stepping closer, Kenma slides his leg between Tetsurou's, and Tetsurou can't help but rock forward, rubbing the bulge in his jeans against Kenma's hip. The friction sends a delicious shiver down his spine, as pleasure tingles like electricity beneath his skin. He gasps, panting for breath, as his heart speeds faster in his chest. Kenma pulls away from his neck, lips wet and shiny, and Tetsurou can't help but bend down to capture those lips with his. 

He kisses him hard, hands coming up to run through Kenma's hair, gripping in order to force Kenma's head back, allowing him a better angle. Kenma's free hand moves down between them, cupping the outside of Tetsurou's pants, applying just enough pressure to tease. Tetsurou groans into the kiss, thrusting against Kenma's hand. He can feel the satisfied smile that tilts Kenma's mouth, before he's forcing it open with his tongue, delving deeper into him. Kenma latches onto it, sucking hard, and Tetsurou's knees feel weak.

Kenma thumbs open the button of his jeans. Slowly, he drags the zipper down; intentionally scraping it against the front of Tetsurou's soaked through boxer-briefs.

"Fucking . . . tease," Tetsurou gasps against his lips, to which Kenma only smiles.

Kissing him again, Kenma slips his hand into his underwear, taking hold of his hardened length and dragging his thumb along the slit, through the pre-cum that's gathered there. He swirls his thumb in slow circles, and each pass makes Tetsurou squirm, aching for more friction.

"Kenma," he pants, breaking from the kiss once more. "Kenma . . ."

He doesn't have to ask. Without any prompting, Kenma sinks to his knees. He pushes Tetsurou's jeans and underwear down just enough for him to spring free, grabbing the base of his member in a grip just tight enough to make Tetsurou _throb._

"Fuck," he chokes on his breath, slumping against the wall. He keeps his eyes open, however, watching as Kenma licks his lips in a way that can only be called obscene. 

Tetsurou stiffens; his throat tight. Kenma's eyes flit up to meet his gaze. They remain steady, liquid gold rings around dilated pupils, as he slowly runs his tongue up along the side of Tetsurou's shaft. His hips buck instinctively, but Kenma grabs his thigh with his other hand, pressing him back against the wall to hold him in place. Tetsurou moans, one hand moving to tangle in Kenma's hair, while the other curls into a fist at his side.

Kenma licks him again, his tongue warm against his hot skin. He reaches the head and flicks the tip of his tongue against it, lapping at the pre-cum dripping from his slit. A tremor runs through Tetsurou; his entire body feels like it's standing beside a furnace. He's flushed, sweat sticking his shirt to his back, but he only tightens his grip on Kenma's hair and resists the urge to thrust into his mouth.

" _Kenma_." His voice breaks on the name. He's shaking, thighs quivering, but Kenma's hand remains firm on his thigh, holding him back.

Finally, Kenma wraps his lips around his tip. He gives a small suck, before shifting forward, sliding down along Tetsurou's shaft until Tetsurou can feel himself hitting the back of Kenma's throat. Then, impossibly, Kenma relaxes his throat and takes him down even _further_. He swallows, his throat constricting around him, and Tetsurou yelps.

"Holy fucking shit!"

Kenma swallows again, and Tetsurou shoves his fist into his mouth, it taking all his strength to keep his hips still. Kenma pulls back, very lightly scraping his teeth along the hot skin inside his mouth, and Tetsurou has to stifle another cry.

"Have you been . . . practicing?" he gasps. Kenma's never done that before and the ease with which he did so now _has_ to be evidence of practice.

Kenma still doesn't reply, only continues to pull back until Tetsurou's tip pops out of his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva and pre-cum in its wake. Kenma's face is flushed, his hair mussed from how Tetsurou's been gripping it. The bottom of Tetsurou's stomach drops out at the sight, and he surges downward to attack those smirking lips with his own, kissing him hard and tasting the sharp tang of himself on Kenma's mouth and tongue.

Kenma kisses him back for a moment, before setting his hand on Tetsurou's chest and pushing him back. Tetsurou whines softly in protest, unable to help it, but Kenma just shakes his head.

"I'm not done," he says, his voice raspy, sending more blood rushing into Tetsurou's erection. It throbs, dumping more pre-cum, and Tetsurou can only nod wordlessly.

Kenma starts moving his hand, sliding it up and down Tetsurou's member in quick, smooth strokes. Tetsurou moans, his knees weak. His entire body feels like it's pulsating in time with his rapid heartbeat. The music downstairs vibrates through the wall he's leaning against, adding to the sensations. He's too hot. His clothes are sticking to his skin, but his hands are shaking so much he doubts he'll be able to take off anything, and Kenma doesn't seem to mind him clothed for the moment.

Kenma's hand moves faster, twisting some, tightening around him to add more friction. Tetsurou can feel himself approaching his climax. The pressure keeps building, heat tingling sharper, searing him from the inside out.

Then Kenma leans forward, positioning his open mouth in front of Tetsurou's tip, and when he realizes what's happening, he can't help but come. He cries out, body twitching, trembling. He forces his eyes open to watch, as Kenma catches as much as he can. Strands of white splash against his tongue, coating it and dripping off onto his chin. His aim is good, and only some strands miss to land on his cheeks and nose.

Tetsurou sags against the wall, panting for breath. His body feels numb, tingly, and he swallows hard past his heart in his throat, as he watches Kenma wipe at the mess with his fingers. He looks at them a moment, before slowly licking them clean, one by one.

"What . . . the fuck . . . was that," Tetsurou manages to hiss through his teeth.

Kenma raises his gaze, looking up at him with a placid expression. Although his cheeks are still flushed, and Tetsurou can see the way he's straining in his own jeans, he makes no move to get off the floor.

"I wanted you," Kenma says plainly.

"So you came up here so . . . what? I'd follow and you could jump me?" Tetsurou asks with a faint smirk.

Kenma looks away. "It was too loud downstairs. I just . . . hoped that you would."

Tetsurou studies him a moment, fixing up his pants but leaving them unfastened. He crouches in front of Kenma then, reaching forward to tap his knee with two fingers.

"Hey," he says softly.

Kenma meets his gaze once more.

Tetsurou grins and nods toward the futon in the center of the room. "Get up there. It's your turn."

Kenma blinks once, his cheeks flushing darker, but he stands and quickly moves over to the futon. Tetsurou follows, but not before locking the door. He gets the feeling they're going to be here for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
